We will study whether responses to the GnRH agonist nafarelin can distinguish among children with various disorders of gonadal function. Hypotheses will be tested to determine whether changes in serum concentrations of LH, FSH, estradiol, testosterone and biosynthetic intermediates after one injection of nafarelin can distinguish among different categories of patients diagnosed as hypogonadal or sexually precocious by independent tests.